


Twas the night before Christmas

by littlechivalry



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechivalry/pseuds/littlechivalry
Summary: Twas the night before Christmas and all through Kaiba Manor, not a creature was stirring... except for Seto and Jou, and Mokuba.A little bit of post-holiday fluff. And a reminder not to listen at door ways
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Twas the night before Christmas

"I don't see why we had to do this in my house. I don't know why I agreed to this."  
"Because you have more space than me. I like to spread out. And you agreed because you love me."  
"..."  
Mokuba froze outside of the kitchen door. He hadn't expected anyone to be home at this hour, much less awake. He was only up to get a snack before he went back to testing the latest system changes, all nighters required fuel.  
Low laughter and a strange rhythmic thumping sound interrupted his thoughts  
"There you go, Moneybags. I got it ready for you."  
"Is it supposed to be this soft?"  
"Yeah now move. Slow and steady so it doesn't tear. Eh-eh. Careful."  
"You're acting like I've never done this before. I will have you know -"  
"That you've never done this before. I can always tell a virgin."  
"Oh and you've done this so many times?"  
"Of course, since I was a kid."  
"That young, huh? I guess I can't be surprised."  
Mokuba took his hands off the door knob. Whatever was happening in there was none of his business and he probably had chips in his room.  
In the kitchen Seto, Jou pressed against his back, warm hands covering his own, continued rolling out gingerbread cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the weekend after Christmas and I am doing all of my baking now to bring in to work with me. It occurred to me while I was rolling out dough that I have never written a 'character misunderstands what they are over hearing' story. At least not in a fluff way
> 
> Happy holidays, folks. Go get a cookie


End file.
